Developmental Funds support three University of Virginia (UVA) Cancer Center activifies: Faculty Recruitment, Pilot Projects, and Research Infrastructure Development. These activifies enable the Cancer Center to implement its long-term strategic goals, which depend on recruifing the best people and on supporting them, as well as exisfing faculty, to perform the highest quality cancer-focused research. The exceptional quality of the new recruits and Shared Resources, and the multiple positive Pilot Project outcomesas measured by resulting research papers and peer-reviewed grantsall bear witness to the success of UVA Cancer Center Developmental Fund investments. Such accomplishments reflect the sound stewardship of these funds. In addifion, the success has served as a sfimulus for obtaining addifional philanthropic support for developmental activities, thus leveraging NCI dollars.